


Powers of Persuasion

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun persuades Zach:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powers of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short snippet of fluff I translated. Originally I wanted to write a story about "dinner at Shaun's parents". Instead I came up with this snippet as kind of an "intro" maybe.
> 
> Here's the german original "Überredungskünste": http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/53675.html 
> 
> Beta: Thanks to jelazakazone.

Zach was nervous. For the hundredth time today he looked into the mirror. Shaun had said that it was just a normal dinner – jeans and T-shirt would be perfectly fine.

Nevertheless he had chosen black pants and a white button-down shirt – casual but not too casual.

Shaun was barely able to keep him from wearing a tie when he had stood in front of his wardrobe trying to decide between the two only ties he owned. Blue or red was the question he didn’t have to answer. Instead Shaun stepped behind him and closed the wardrobe door.

“No tie,” he said and repeated again: “It’s just dinner at my parents.”

Zach sighed and searched the eyes of his boyfriend in the mirror. Shaun smiled and wrapped his arms around Zach’s hips.

“They know you, baby.” He put his chin on Zach’s shoulder. “And you know them. It’s not like you are meeting each other for the first time.”

The corners of Zach’s mouth twitched nervously. “But it’s the first time that I visit as your boyfriend. Of course they know me, but that’s something entirely different. Besides that I’m not sure what they think about me being gay.”

Shaun smirked, amused. “If they can handle _me_ being gay I’m sure they won’t have a problem about _you_ being gay.“ Shaun’s warm breath touched his neck. “And how glad _I am_ that _you_ are!“ He joked and tried to ease the situation.

Zach snorted.

“I can’t help it! I’m totally nervous!“

Shaun nibbled playfully at Zach’s earlobe. “You’re cute when you’re nervous.”

“Cute?” Zach asked sceptically.

“And sexy…,“ Shaun answered and kissed Zach’s throat, “and smart,” he added and gave him a peck on the cheek, “… and creative,” he continued while he pressed a lopsided kiss against his forehead. “You’re incredible.” He concluded. “And you make me happy.”

Zach turned his head and kissed Shaun properly. Their lips met softly and melted into each other for a short moment.

“ _That’s_ what my parents will see when we go there tonight,” Shaun said after they had ended the kiss. He pulled him closer: “That’s the reason why they will love you as much as I do.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Not-Valentine's Itty-Bitty Podfic Anthology 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184210) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
